Lost & Damned
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: Porque la redención se sirve con una triste despedida, porque hay promesas que el viento jamás podrá llevarse, porque la libertad requiere de sacrificio, porque una despedida agridulce siempre viene con un amargo adiós. Porque siempre hay sacrificios cuando deseamos proteger a alguien de los "Perdidos y Malditos". [SongFic] *Gruvia*


Bien, lo se, debería de estar publicando Hitman el día de hoy...Pero... Antes de hacerlo voy a publicar este extraño y un tanto conmovedor songfic que se me ocurrió unos días atrás cuando me dije una tarde: _"Mi misma creo que al escribir March Of Mephisto nos quedo pendiente la despedida de esos dos"_ y como no pude contenerme, me vi en la necesidad de culminar esa historia con tintes un tanto trágicos a través de esta historia; y como se puede ver esta como una especie de culminación de March Of Mephisto; que viene de trasfondo con la canción: **Lost & Damned** de **Kamelot** como banda sonora. Así que como no tengo nada mas que comentar los dejo con la historia ¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**, yo solo los tomo prestados a ratos; además no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

* * *

_Con cariño para __**Boogie-chan**__ que gracias a sus fics fue que empece a escribir sobre Fairy Tail __**¡Fuiste mi primera Inspiración chica!**_

* * *

**Lost & Damned.**

_"Y es en esos momentos en los que la hermosa Athena se aferra con vehemencia a su torso, llorando y suplicando a Zeus que le permita quedarse solo un poco mas con su amado espartano; solo ruega y suplica por tenerle de vuelta de los abismos del Hades, a su lado el espartano le observa con una mirada inamovible, mientras muy dentro suyo se destroza de verle llorar. Sin embargo, la decisión ya esta clara, estos instantes son solo una agridulce despedida, estos momentos son solo un adiós permanente, aun así, el espartano besa su frente con ternura y cariño. Porque al final todo lo ha hecho con un solo propósito, el salvar a su bellísima diosa de ojos color cielo, de los perdidos y malditos"_

* * *

_ Helena you came to me.  
(Helena tú viniste a mi)  
When seemingly life had begun  
(Cuando la vida había comenzado)  
Little did I know then  
(Yo no sabia en ese entonces)  
Where this would go  
(A donde iba a llegar esto)_

¡La redención tiene como finalidad una despedida! Es lo que piensa mientras se mueve entre aquellas praderas de colores verdes, que se pierden incluso más allá del horizonte ¿Será una buena idea? ¿Acaso no querrá regresar si la ve nuevamente? Se cuestiona mientras sus cabellos de ébano se agitan por la brisa del lugar, impidiendo un poco, que no vea mas allá de las hebras tan negras como la noche; sacude su cabeza tratando de no imaginar esas cosas, porque sabe que deberá regresar en cuanto termine con su labor, porque sabe que debe cumplir con su acuerdo y que debe de regresar con el demonio carmesí. ¡Y pensar que nunca creyó verla como algo más que una camarada!

_When this begun  
(Cuando comenzó)  
Once I was free to fly  
(Cuando yo fui libre para volar)  
I never promised anything  
(No prometí nada)  
This may well be goodbye  
(Esto puede ser un adios)_

Y aunque la noche brille con la elegante y hermosa dama de plata en la bóveda estrellada; muy dentro suyo, en el lugar mas recóndito de su alma destrozada y destazada por el destino frio e inexorable; ¡Siempre esta lloviendo! Porque para ella los días dejaron de brillar y las mañanas de cantar desde el trágico y fatídico día en el que sus vidas fueron separas por una parca perversa e inhumana. Cuando sus caminos se distanciaron por el deseo morboso de las moiras, por los designios crueles de Hades. Así que se aferra a la almohada de su cama mientras trata de de evitar que sus sollozos se escuchen a la distancia, mientras evita que su tristeza sea percibida por el resto del mundo, mientras trata de alejar esa sensación de culpa de su cabeza, mientras trata de olvidarse del carmín manchando su vestido aquel día, mientras trata de que su mundo no se desmorone mas de lo que ya lo hace. ¡Preferiría que las Erinias le torturaran ha seguir existiendo con los fantasmas de la culpa haciéndole compañía!

_Don't ask why  
(No preguntes por que)  
Don't be sad  
(No estés triste)  
Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned  
(A veces debemos cambiar lo que planeamos)  
Only try  
(Solo intenta)  
understand  
(Entender)  
I want to save you  
(Quiero salvarte)  
From the lost and damned  
(De los perdidos y malditos)_

Por que por unos mínimos instantes se dedica a admirar el lugar que le han otorgado los dioses ¡Por Zeus es como ver los Elíseos de cerca! Piensa mientras se mueve por el lugar tratando de buscar su cuerpo de ninfa, tratando de encontrar su aroma a brisa marina, tratando de divisar en la distancia su rostro de diosa y sus cabellos tan azules como el océano; y es en la distancia, en donde parece que el horizonte se mezcla con el cielo que logra divisarla, caminado por el lugar con un poco de inseguridad, como quien no reconoce el sitio que pisan sus pies. Entonces empieza a correr en un intento de alcanzarla y poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, poder acariciar de nuevo sus cabellos con ternura y poder despedirse de una mejor manera de cómo lo hizo aquel trágico día. ¡Mephisto cumplió con la parte de su trato!

_Although you hold me close  
(A pesar de sentirme cerca)  
I feel retention arise  
(Puedo sentir una retención surgir)  
Just as a hint of fear  
(Como un indicio de miedo)  
Like subtle clouds  
(Como las nubes sutiles)  
In summer skies  
(En los cielos de verano)_

Por lo que piensa que toda esta situación es una fantasía de su retorcida cabeza, por lo que trata de no mostrarse nerviosa ante todo ese paisaje de ensueño que le rodea ¡Parece un sitio sagrado! ¡Por Artemisa es casi como ver el paraíso! Dice dentro de su cabeza mientras recorre con sus pies de porcelana todo el lugar; y trata de reírse un poco, pues esta segura que hace mucho no soñaba con un lugar de tan magnánima belleza, con un sitio de tan exquisito encanto; ya que su mente no piensa en cosas tan hermosas desde aquella fatídica tarde. Sin embargo, se estremece con miedo en cuanto siente esos brazos firmes rodear su cintura, en cuanto percibe ese aroma tan exquisito que creyó jamás poder volver a degustar, en cuanto siente en su cuello esos cabellos ónice rozarle la piel; así que todo su autocontrol y toda su compostura desaparecen en el instante en el que sus oídos logran escuchar de nuevo su atractiva voz _"¿Podrás perdonarme algún día Juvia?"_ es en esos momentos en que inconscientemente llora con ansiedad. ¡Perséfone cuando lo desea es una reina cruel!

_Once in the moonlight  
(Una vez en la luz de la luna)  
I can't explain  
(No lo puedo explicar)  
And I don't know  
(Y yo no se)  
Somehow we may reunite  
(De que manera poder reunirnos)_

Entonces es que empieza a suponer que su reencuentro ha sido un tanto accidentado, desde que le abrazo con ternura por la espalda _"Lo lamento no esperaba hacerte llorar"_ comenta mientras trata de limpiar sus adorables mejillas, empapadas por sus cristalinas lagrimas; por su parte observa como la chica trata de hablar pero en medio de su llanto no lo logra articular palabra. Le observa nuevamente y se acomoda a su lado, tratando de tranquilizarle, tratando de reconfortarle; es en esos momentos que le escucha hablar con la voz rota de tanto llorar _"¡Juvia lo lamenta!"_ dice dulcemente entre pequeños gimoteos _"¡Juvia de verdad lo siente! ¡Es culpa de Juvia que esto ocurriera!"_ Y ahora es ella quien se aferra a su cuerpo con desespero mientras rompe otra vez en llanto, por su parte él solo siente su alma quebrarse en pequeños trozos al verla de esa manera. ¡Hasta las ninfas lloran viendo la escena!

_Don't ask why  
(No preguntes por que)  
Don't be sad  
(No estés triste)  
Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned  
(A veces debemos cambiar lo que planeamos)  
Don't forget  
(Nunca olvides)  
What we had  
(Lo que tuvimos)  
But let me save you from the lost and damned  
(Pero déjame salvarte de los perdidos y malditos)_

_"¡Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así!"_ Le observa severamente, aunque una parte de su ser aun se siente mal por la escena _"¡Esto que ocurrió no es culpa de nadie!"_ Dice rápidamente, su adorable compañera le mira con los ojos rojizos _"Si lo hice fue porque quise, ¡Y no me arrepiento de ello!"_ acaricia su mejilla con ternura, y deja que su roce le complazca, de paso limpia una de sus mejillas con su pulgar _"Así que mejor deja de llorar ¡Luces mas bonita sonriendo!"_ Entonces su compañera sonríe tímidamente con sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín _"¿Algún día Juvia volverá a ver a Gray-sama?"_ le escucha decir con dulzura; entonces muerde uno de sus labios con angustia, pues sabe que este es el adiós, es la despedida final. ¡Hades le esta esperando en el inframundo con impaciencia!

_Love means nothing to me  
(El amor no significa nada para mi)  
If there is a higher place to be  
(Si hay un lugar mas alto a donde ir)_

_"Prométeme que serás feliz con alguien mas"_ Escucha claramente lo que le dice, de nuevo su espíritu se quiebra, pues supone que esto es alguna clase de despedida; ya que sabe que su chico no podrá volver a su lado _"Juvia no amará a nadie como ama a Gray-sama"_ comenta con la determinación brillando en su voz _"Juvia lo intentará pero sabe que su amor por Gray-sama será para siempre"_ así que toma su mano con dulzura _"Puede que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos"_ la cabellera ónice se agita con el viento _"Juvia esperará a Gray-sama hasta que ese día llegue"_ Y armándose de todo el valor que le queda, besa la mejilla del chico dulcemente _"Juvia esperará hasta el ultimo de sus días si es necesario"_ dice con ternura y con sus ojos brillando por las pequeñas lagrimas que vuelven a caer. ¡El silencioso Eros es testigo de su promesa!

_Helena don't you cry  
(Helena no llores)  
Believe me, I do this for you  
(Créeme, esto lo hago por ti)  
Heed my decision now  
(Escucha mi decisión ahora)  
I will be gone tomorrow noon  
(Me iré mañana al mediodía)  
My tale has just begun  
(Mi historia apenas comenzó)  
Nothing can take my faith away  
(Nada puede cambiar mi fe)  
In my quest for the sun  
(En mi búsqueda por el sol)_

Y es esos momentos que su ser se siente jodidamente miserable, en el que siente terriblemente indeciso, ya que solo desea admirarla por siempre, ya que solo quiere abrazarla hasta el final de los tiempos, decirle lo importante que es para si mismo, su compañía, su sonrisa y todo su ser. Pero sabe que esto es solo un pequeño momento detenido en el tiempo, un pequeño instante que Cronos y Hades le han concedido para poder despedirse; que estos mismísimos instantes son para ella uno de los tantos sueños que Morfeo a creado para reunirlos, y aunque se siente terrible consigo mismo, sabe que al final, en cuanto la noche acabe, ella despertará y él tendrá que volver para cumplir con la parte de su trato. Por lo que deja que sus labios pronuncien esas palabras mientras le arrulla _"¡Te amo!"_ dice dulcemente en voz baja mientras su compañera se duerme sobre sus piernas, algo similar era lo que le diría en esa ocasión; así que se permite admirarla una ultima vez esta noche, con el paisaje de ensueño como escenario, pues sabe que una eternidad al servicio de Hades le espera. ¡Las musas saben que es una triste despedida!

_Don't ask why  
(No preguntes por que)  
Don't be sad  
(No estés triste)  
Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned  
(A veces debemos cambiar lo que planeamos)  
Only try  
(Solo intenta)  
understand  
(Entender)  
I want to save you  
(Quiero salvarte)  
From the lost and damned  
(De los perdidos y malditos)_

Así que el momento que abre sus ojos y se ve de nuevo en esa habitación, sabe que todo ha terminado y que su dulce sueño ha llegado a su fin, por lo que de nuevo se aferra con fuerza a la almohada de su cama, tratando de contener las lagrimas que inmisericordes bajan por sus ojos ¡¿Por qué tenia que acabar tan pronto?! Se pregunta mientras ve al alba aparecer por su ventana, y aunque sabe que una parte de su ser quiere volver a dormir y no volver a despertar para de esa manera quedarse con él por siempre, otra parte sabe que no puede hacerlo. Por lo que limpia sus lágrimas al tiempo que acepta su realidad; debe de tratar de ser feliz y de cumplir con la promesa que hizo. ¡Aunque Afrodita llore con ella!

_Don't ask why  
(No preguntes por que)  
Don't be sad  
(No estés triste)  
Sometimes we all must alter paths we planned  
(A veces debemos cambiar lo que planeamos)  
Leave me behind  
(Déjame atrás)  
Don't look back  
(No mires atrás)  
Cause deep within you know I'm lost and damned  
(Porque sabes que en lo profundo de mi estoy perdido y Maldito)_

Entonces el elegante demonio carmesí le observa a la distancia, en compañía del enorme Cerbero y el silencioso Caronte, siendo ese momento en donde suelta una exclamación con un tinte de frustración en ella _"Las despedidas son algo complicado muchacho"_ le dice mientras una de sus manos, tan roja como la sangre, se posa en uno de los hombros de su nuevo compañero _"Y mas cuando sabes que pasará bastante tiempo antes de volver a verse"_ a su lado los cabellos de ébano del nuevo general del ejercito de Hades se agitan con la brisa del rio Estigia _"¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?"_ le pregunta casi con pesar, ya que se siente un poco culpable de ver así al chico; por lo que decide empezar a alejarse un poco para que de esa manera su compañero pueda pensar mejor las cosas _"¡No me arrepiento de esto Mephisto!"_ le escucha decir a la distancia, a lo cual el demonio suelta una leve sonrisa. ¡Es un mortal demasiado valiente!

En cuanto observa que el elegante Mephisto se aleja en compañía del perro y del barquero, deja que su cuerpo se deslice sobre la columna de fino mármol, decorada y tallada por el mismo Hefesto; entonces un ligero suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras observa todas las nuevas almas que se preparan para entrar en la barca de Caronte, en busca de alguna que sea lo suficientemente buena como para ser reclutada; _"¡Y Ahora la eternidad me espera!"_ dice, sus cabellos tan oscuros como los ojos de la hermosa Perséfone se agitan con la brisa del lugar, a lo cual los acomoda para poder ver mejor y continuar con su labor; aunque muy en el fondo de su alma sabe que él ahora no es solo un antiguo mortal, ya que ha vendido su alma al señor del inframundo y por ello sabe que es otro mas de los -_Perdidos y malditos-_ que habitan en el hades; sin embargo, continua con su labor con mucho esmero. ¡Porque puede que así Hades quiera premiarle y le permita hacer una visita a Morfeo otra vez!

* * *

Ahora si, creo que con esta culmino los songfics que he hecho ultimamente; la verdad me encanto escribirlo y elaborarlo ¡Mas porque Kamelot es una de mus bandas favoritas! y siento que con esto puedo expresarlo; como dicen algunos ¡La vida es un conjunto de canciones! ¡La vida es una banda sonora! Así que si lo desean pueden dar su opinión en un review.

**_Se despide... kAeDe-Hime..._**


End file.
